Difficulties
by Cant-get-enough-twilight
Summary: Can a doctor find love in one of his disturbed and broken patient?What will he do when the life he knew is suddenly controlled by a whirlwind of destruction?Can he make it through unscathed?What about the patient?
1. Unexpected

My day started out as another day would. I got up and got ready for work like always but I had a feeling this day would be different. I went to the hospital and signed in for the day. One of the nurses rushed to me and told me they need me in the emergency room. She was panic stricken so I knew it was bad.

We ran to the E.R. and that is when I witnessed my most horrific scene since becoming a doctor.

There was a woman laying on the cot. She was so broken and bleeding that I wanted to cry. I demanded the information from my nurse Rosalie. She told me the young woman had been beaten by one of her friends.

Some friend they were. Who could ever do something like this? I looked over her and it was all I could do to not start yelling. This woman and been beaten severely. She had two ribs broken on her right side and one on her left side. Her left leg was broken, her wrists were cut up badly and one was even twisted severely, she had a black eye with major swelling, bruises covering almost ever inch of her body and gashes covering the rest. They had to cut her clothes off so they could stop the bleeding before she went unconscious.

After I got her stable and put the casts on her body I made my nurse Rosalie tell me all the details she knew.

Apparently the man who did this to her was an old friend that was in a gang. She had been trying to get him to leave the gang and they found out about it. His choice was do what he did to her himself or they would do worse to her and then even worse to him.

He obviously decided to do what he did. It made me sick. I wanted to leave and find this asshole that put that innocent woman through this. I would have no mercy for anyone.

What was I saying? I don't even know the woman and I'm trying to seek revenge for her. It must just be the fact that I saw the after effects of his choice. After a very long day of treating the woman and several others my day was done.

I woke up the next morning wondering how the woman was and how she handled staying over night. I rushed into the hospital and went straight to her room. She was awake.

"Hello." She whispered weakly.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Cullen. You can call me Edward if you like"

"I'm Isabella Swan. But you may call me Bella"

"So how was your night?" What a stupid question!

"It was awful! I couldn't sleep and the nurses wouldn't give me and pain medication so I was hurting all night. So even if I wanted to sleep I couldn't have because of the pain."

I felt awful! Poor woman being in so much pain. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I will be back in one moment and administer you medication myself. I am so sorry that my nurses didn't take better care of you. I will be tending to that as well." She looked upset.

"No please don't. I'm just bitter. I shouldn't have said that. They couldn't give me the medication. They said I had too much. I was just angry."

"Well you had every right to be." I assured her "I will be back in one moment if you will excuse me?" She nodded her head.

I felt so off. It was strange connecting to a patient like that. I pushed the thought from my head grabbed the medication and headed back to her room.

"Here we are." She smiled at me looking relieved. I wonder if anyone knew she was here. I wasn't aware of anyone calling for her. "Do you have someone we need to contact for you Miss Swan?"

She shook her head and looked to the floor. "I'm very sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean any harm."

"No. You didn't. I just, it's a hard time for me right now is all." Way to go Edward!!

"Well if you need to speak with me let me know. You should be out in about one minute so you will forget all about it I assure you." I smiled at her hoping to comfort her.

"Thank you." She was out. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. Even being broken as she was.

"Sir? We have someone to see the patient." Rosalie called. She stepped aside and let the man in the room.


	2. Emotions

I knew this man. He was scum and I didn't want him near me.

"How is she?" Why is he here? I wonder how he knows her? Then it clicked. He has done things like this to women before. I've seen many of his victims come through these doors. I was enraged.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" He didn't stop looking at Bella.

"I didn't have a choice."

"To hell you didn't have a choice!" I calmed myself and glared at him. "You should leave."

He turned and walked out the door. It took every ounce of my restraint to not go and beat the hell out of him for what he did to this poor woman.

The next day I came to work I found Bella awake and eating her food.

"Disgusting isn't it?" I asked her. The food was always awful.

"Well when you haven't eaten in four days you settle for what you can get" She smiled at me. She seemed so much better and so much more lively.

"I could sneak you something from across the street if you want." I smiled at her and she just grinned. She was so beautiful.

"I don't want you to get yourself in trouble. It's okay really. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need anything at all? It doesn't have to be just food" She hesitated

"Actually I was needing to call someone. She doesn't know I'm here and she would kill me if she found out but she would be even more brutal if I didn't tell her at all." She looked upset and a strange wave of emotion swept over me. I wanted to comfort her but being her doctor I'm not sure she would be comfortable with that or not.

"Well I can call her for you if you like? Tell her you have been out for a few days and you couldn't call."

"You don't have to do that. I just need to get this over with."

"Well here is the phone." I pulled the receiver closer to her. "I'll give you your privacy." I walked out of the room.

Jacob Black was standing at my office door waiting for me to finish with Bella.

"What do you want?" I ordered. He just stood there. "I want you to leave. You have no business here."

"Just tell me she will be alright then I'll go."

"What does it matter to you? You were the one that put her here in the first place!"

He looked surprised that I knew. "Oh come on! Like I wouldn't have figured it out! She isn't the first one you sent to me. And I'm sure it wont be the last. If we had any sort of decent law enforcement here maybe it would stop." I spat at him. He didn't fight back though.

I knew his type. He prayed on young women and made it seem like the gang made him do it. It pissed me off so badly that I couldn't stand to look at him.

"Get out of here. I don't want to associate with you."

"Thank you for taking care of her." He turned and walked away.

That was the last I saw of Jacob since Bella two week stay at the hospital. She will be going home today and I admit I'm not looking forward to work.

"Hey! Come to see me off?" I just nodded at her. I couldn't trust myself to speak. I've grown to have feelings for this woman, even though I knew it was wrong.

"My sister Alice is coming to pick me up. I would like you to meet her." That surprised me.

"You want her to meet me?"

"Yes. She wants to thank you for taking care of me." Oh.

"Well that is kind of her. I look forward to it. In the mean time do you need anything?" She shook her head no and I walked out.

No one has told her of the incident with Jacob or even the fact that he was here. No one wanted her to stress about it.

At three that day I went to do a last minute check up on Bella and her sister was in the room packing Bella's things with my nurse Rosalie there to help.

"I just wanted to check on you one last time. Just to be sure you're fine." I smiled at her

She waved her sister over and introduced us.

"Alice this is Doctor Cullen. Dr. Cullen this is my sister Alice." I extended my hand to her but she smacked it away and gave me a huge hug for such a little person.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for Bella!" That was a shock

"It was my pleasure Alice."

"Hey Edward?" Rosalie continued, "My brother is in town and he wanted to take me to lunch. Is it alright if I leave? He is waiting for me to finish with Bella." I nodded my head

"That is perfectly fine Rose." At that moment there was a knock on the door and a man with blonde hair peaked around the door.

"Rosalie?" He stopped abruptly when he saw us all standing there. "I'm very sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's quite alright. Rosalie was just about to join you." I assured him.

"Jasper this is Doctor Edward Cullen" He shook my hand "This is Bella the patient I've been talking so fondly of" He shook her hand and then stopped when he looked at Alice. "And this is Bella's sister Alice."

They stood there starring at each other for a few minutes before Alice said anything. She finally smiled and held out her hand shyly.

"Hello Jasper, I'm Alice. It is nice to meet you." He reached for her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. I assure you." They stood there shaking each others hands for the longest.

"Well Bella, if you need anything do not hesitate to call me, at work or at home." I told her. I was trying to make it less awkward because of Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen. I will."

"Please, I told you, call me Edward." I smiled "I'll get you your papers and let you be on your way."

As I walked out of the room I suddenly realized I would never see Bella again. And in all honesty I shouldn't even be worried about because I don't even know her. Still, I couldn't help the way I felt.

"Here you are" I said walking back into her room as she was sitting in the wheelchair. "You are officially free to leave. Please take care."

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for me." She pulled me down so she could give me a tight hug, well as much as she could with her injuries.

They were off. All of them. Jasper asked Alice for her number and they were going out tonight, I thought that was nice. I have heard Rosalie talk about him and he seems like a great guy.

I guess Rosalie will be seeing more of Bella. The two of them grew closer throughout Bella's stay here.

I can always ask Rose how she is doing. No I couldn't! That would be weird.

Bella is out of my life now. I need to just deal with it.


	3. No Choices

The next day when I went to work Rosalie was waiting for me at my parking spot.

"Hey Rose, everything okay?"

"Do you want to come up to my place tonight?" Oh God! Please tell me she isn't hitting on me! " I invited Bella and Alice to come up. My brother will be there and Bella is bringing someone too. You should come!"

Bella was going? But didn't she say she was bringing someone? My heart sank. I felt broken.

"Oh. So who is Bella bringing?" I couldn't stop the question. I had to know.

"I'm not sure really. She didn't say much about him. I just know they have known each other since high school. That's so sweet isn't it? Staying friends with someone for that long. Lord knows I don't keep in touch with my old friends."

"Uh, yeah" I tried to sound like I cared but I don't think Rose noticed my lack of enthusiasm. She was still mumbling about how sweet it was.

"Actually you know what Rose? I don't think I can tonight. I'm supposed to go see my family tonight ."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I keep putting it off. I feel bad you know? I really should go see them."

"Alright but if you change your mind you are more than welcome to come." I just nodded at her. Why do I feel so broken about this? It isn't like Bella and I dated. She was just a patient. That's all.

But she is so beautiful and everything about her is perfect and...what am I saying? I don't even know the woman. Ugh! This is so frustrating!

Work sucked! I was going to go home early. Thank God! But then I thought about the excuse I gave Rosalie. I did need to see my family. I miss them.

After I got back to my apartment I called them and they were excited about me coming.

"I cannot wait to see you Edward! It has been too long since you stopped to see us!"

"I know mom. I'm sorry. I'll be there shortly though."

"Okay. You're father wants to take you to the store to get food for tonight."

"Alright. I'm leaving right now. I love you mom." I told Esme

"I love you too, be careful!" Always so protective of me, I smiled

"I will." I hung up the phone. I was actually excited about seeing my mom and dad. I haven't seen them since Christmas which was two months ago.

As soon as I pulled my Vanquish into the yard Carlisle, my father, came to get in.

"Do I not get to say hi to mom first?" I laughed at his hurriedness.

"She isn't here. She went to see one of her friends before you got her. She has been sick and Esme wanted to take her soup." Of course. My mom was always so considerate. She loved to spoil me because after she had me she found out she couldn't have more children so that resulted in even more spoiling. I just smiled.

"So how was work?"

I sighed "Well it was boring today. Nothing happened. That's why I'm early, nothing to do."

We pulled up in the market and started to go inside.

"What all do we need?"

"Your mom is going to make your favorite. I imagine you know what that entails." He smirked. Since I moved out mom didn't make steaks. Dad hated that because it was his favorite too.

"I haven't had steak in ages."

"Tell me about it!" Carlisle sighed. "I haven't had one since you were here for Christmas!"

I just smiled at him. He always made me laugh at how bitter he would get for not having steak. It wasn't that big of a deal. My mom just like having it when I came around because she thought it was her way of giving back to me. I think she secretly hoped I would come back home. After a day like today I would almost be sold, even for steak.

"So are you still liking the city?"

"Yeah Dad. Seattle is great, for the most part anyway. Sometimes I could kick myself for going out there but I really do like."

"What's wrong?" My dad knew me too well.

"I don't know. I just, I got close to one of my patients. She was beautiful, I couldn't help it. Anyway, she went home today and it just, bothers me I guess that I won't get to see her anymore."

"You know it is dangerous getting mixed up with patients Edward." He told me firmly

"I know! I didn't intend on it! Something about her just drew me in. I couldn't stop myself. I tried really hard not to, but I've developed feelings for her."

"What's her name?"

"Bella, Isabella Swan."

"The police chiefs daughter?"

"That's the one." I just smiled remembering her

"Edward you need to be careful."

"It's alright Dad. I won't ever see her again anyway so it doesn't matter."

We had been walking through the store grabbing things we needed for supper tonight. I was actually glad I told Carlisle. It made me feel a little better about it, about the whole situation. But it would have to get better. There wasn't a choice.

When we were passing the meat department I saw the last person, scratch that, the second to the last person I never wanted to see again in my life. I would live happily if I never had to see either of them again. Yet she was there. Ugh! Why do things like this happen to me?


	4. Fear

**A/N **

**Okay I know this is slow and doesn't really have a point and I'm sure you're confused but I promise it will get better, less confusing, there will be a point and the chapters will get longer once we get to that stage. I have a few future events planned out so I have a pretty good idea where things are going, but if there is something you want to see happen just let me know and I'll consider putting it in here :) Also, I will be doing Bella's POV on the get together Rose talked about so without further ado, the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

I was going to turn around and pretend I didn't see her until she started walking towards me and my father.

"Edward, Carlisle! How good to see you! It has been so long!" She reached over to give me a huge hug but I just barely patted her on the shoulder, Carlisle did the same. After the incident between Tanya and I he couldn't stand to be around her. It was always so awkward. She obviously didn't get the hint.

"So how have you been Carlisle? You're still at the hospital aren't you?" My dad was a doctor as well. That's how I decided being a doctor was what I wanted to be.

"Yes." Was his only reply. He hated being around her. Even more now since she has been trying to start talking to the family again.

"And you Edward? I heard you got a job at a hospital in Seattle! That's so exciting! But are you moving back? Is that why you are here?" I could tell that was what she was hoping.

Since I left she has been trying to get me to move back to Forks and be with her again but I will not go down that road again!

"No I'm staying there. Apart from my family there is nothing here I am interested in." She looked down awkwardly.

I hope that got the point across though.

"Oh. Well family is very important!" We stood there in an awkward silence for a while. My father and I weren't going to break it first.

"Well I'll let you get back to your shopping. I hope to see you soon." She looked directly at me. I just glared at her and started walking by her.

I couldn't stand her when we dated and I can't now! I didn't want to be with her in the first place. She used me and in the worst way possible!

"Well that was interesting." Carlisle laughed

"If that's what you want to call it. Then yeah it was." I was getting very angry by just seeing her. Simply talking to her pissed me off.

"So I take that little confrontation to mean you haven't spoken since you left?"

"Yeah. She called me several times but I never answered."

"Well I would say you should forgive her, and I normally would, under any other circumstance. What she did was vile, cruel and wrong. You have every right to hate her." I knew what he was doing.

"Your reverse psychology will not work on me dad. You may have forgiven her for what she did to me, what she did to the family! But I'm not as kind or willing. She deserves it." I hated it when he did this to me. He tries to make me feel guilty for not forgiving her but I _will not_ be doing that. At least not for an extremely long time.

We made it home, cooked and ate supper, which was fantastic, then I decided to go to bed. It was really early, only eight but I didn't want to stay up anymore. I was exhausted. When I fell asleep my dreams were of Bella.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

I was at my sister's house,until I get better, waiting for my best friend, my brother to come pick me up because Alice was running late at work. I didn't tell him or Rosalie that I was hoping to set them up. I think they would be perfect for each other! I just hope it all works out.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. I was in the living room waiting and had to yell for him to come in because it would take me forever to be able to get up to open the door for him. I was struggling to get up when a heavily muscled tall man walked in the room.

"Let me help you! You don't want to end up back in the hospital do you?" Emmett said laughing

"I've missed you so much!" He pulled me off the couch and gave me a gentle hug which was an accomplishment because he normally almost cracks my ribs from just his hugs so he had to make sure to be extra careful.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep! Thank you so much for coming with me Emmett, it means a lot."

"It's not a problem. I love meeting new people anyway. So I bet the broken leg and ribs don't help your clumsiness at all does it? How many times have you fallen?" He was laughing again

"Only once, or twice. Okay three times but the third wasn't my fault!" He started laughing harder.

"I can just see you lying there like a turtle on it's back." He was laughing so hard he was crying. I couldn't help but join in.

"Shut up and get me to the car." Both of us still laughing he picked me up and carried me to his Jeep. He buckled me in like a gentlemen and drove especially careful since I was so fragile.

The ride to Rose's apartment was a joyous one. We laughed a majority of the way but we eventually laughed so hard it hurt and I was in even more pain from the broken ribs. I'll have to ask Rose for some Tylenol when we arrive.

Ten minutes later we were knocking on the door. I was surprised that it was Alice that answered the door.

"Emmett!" She screamed and threw herself on my not biological brother.

"Hey Alice!"

"It's so good to see you!" I pulled him by his hand and limped over to Rosalie whom was talking to her brother.

"Rose?" She turned and stopped and just stared at Emmett, he did the same. Just like Alice and Jasper.

"Rose this is my brother Emmett. Emmett this is my friend Rosalie." I laughed at the stupid looks on their faces and went to sit on the couch.

I always hated nights like these before but I hated them even more now. If it weren't for Alice forcing me to come tonight I would have stayed at home. Since the incident with Jacob I've been terrified. I don't like leaving the house and I certainly will not do it alone now. It is hard for me to meet new people and I'm constantly looking over my shoulder and checking corners before I walk by. I know it is ridiculous but I can't help but feel like Jacob is going to be coming back for me. At that moment I was interrupted by Alice.

"Bella I did not bring you here to sulk. I could have left you at the house for that, you would have done it anyway. Please try to relax and have some fun tonight. I know it is hard but please just try." She hugged me gently and sat next to me.

"So when should we expect Edward?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Oh we won't be. He had to go back to Forks to visit his family. He said he had been putting it off and he couldn't do it again. I tried to talk him into going tomorrow but he said he was staying the weekend with them."

"Well that stinks." Alice said in a defeated tone. I knew what that meant. She is wanting to set me up.

If it wasn't enough, me being in pain and whatnot, I had to come here, expecting Edward, which was the only reason I truly came, and then he doesn't show up. Great! Just my luck. Like always.

The night was okay I guess. Rose ordered take out and we all watched a movie and shot pool, well everyone shot pool but me that is. Emmett thought it was hilarious.

The entire night all I thought of was Edward. I didn't even know him but he never left my mind. Eventually it was close to one in the morning and everyone, but me, was paired off. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and Emmett started to pick me up to take me to the Jeep.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me come tonight." I smiled weakly

"You're welcome. I was hoping you and Rose would hit it off." My brother knew me too well.

"That was your entire reasoning for asking me wasn't it?" I just smirked at him. He didn't need an answer. He knew it.

After we arrived he walked me inside and checked the house for me, just to give me some peace of mind, and waited for Alice to get home.

Once she got there he went home and said he was going to call Rose. I was excited about that.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Alice asked me

"I guess, yeah. I was just hurting and wanted to come home. I had a lot on my mind."

"Bella? I know that you have had a hard time with the Jacob thing but..." I cut her off

"Alice please! Not tonight!"

She knew how bad it bothered me to think of what happened. No one really knew the whole story. Not even Alice. It was to painful to talk about it.

"Okay Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't push you to talk about it if you aren't ready."

"It's okay. It is just so hard for me. I'm always so scared and I just, I really can't talk about it."

"That's fine Bella. I'll be here when you are ready."

I knew she would but the problem was. I didn't think I could ever tell her about what happened that night. I don't think I can ever tell anyone. I don't know what he would do if I did. It is for all my family and friend's sakes that I not tell them a word.


	5. Final Decision

**A/N**

**Okay so I hope that the last chapter was a little better. I hope it is making sense to everyone. Now that we have the basic intro pretty much complete it will start getting better. I hope you started to understand the other characters a more and there will be more info on the Tanya deal and the Jacob deal. Promise. There will even be a few lemons eventually. As of now, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The more you review the better I write. Let me know if you want to see anything. We are going back to Edwards POV now and the weekend is over, he is back in Seattle.**

As weird as I know it is, Bella was on my mind the entire weekend. No matter what I did I couldn't stop thinking of her. Although I did get thoroughly distracted when freaking Tanya showed up. She didn't just show up at the store either. She came by the house twice, the first time I wasn't there thank God! The second time mom and dad left and I was by myself.

She came on to me and told me she wanted me back. She said she was sorry for what she did to me and my family but I couldn't and still won't forgive her. She tried to kiss me several times and tried taking her clothes off but it just pissed me off and I kicked her out. I couldn't believe how easy she is, actually I can. I would just rather not think about it. She disgusts me.

I made it to work Monday morning and I was dreading it more than usual. I had an awful weekend and it was making the start of this week suck!

I walked through the doors and into my office where my voice mail light was blinking. I was surprised that no one had taken that call. The nurses normally take them when I'm out.

I clicked play and was shocked by who it was. It was the last person I expected.

"Doctor Cullen, this is Alice Swan. I was wanting to see if you could possibly meet me for lunch today? Your nurses have my cell number and if you could please call be back quickly. It's about Bella and worried about her. She won't talk to me and I really need your help! Please call me back! Thank you so much, Alice."

I ran to the nurses station and they gave me her number. I got back to my office as quickly as possible and called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alice? This is Edward Cullen."

"Oh thank goodness. Doctor Cullen I really need to speak with you if there is anyway you could meet me today I would be forever grateful!" I started to get worried.

"Of course Alice. Is everything alright? Bella is okay?" I knew the answer to that. It was obvious. Otherwise Alice wouldn't have called.

"I'm not sure Doctor Cullen."

"Please call me Edward. Alice I can meet you right now if you are available?" Please please please say you are! I thought it my head.

"That would be fantastic! Thank you Doct... Edward. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It is no problem Alice. Where am I meeting you?"

"Is the coffee shop around the corner from the hospital okay?" It was more than okay.

"That's perfect. See you in five minutes." I hung up the phone and went straight to Rose to tell her what was going on and then left.

I made it to the coffee shop right when Alice was walking around the corner.

"Thank you again Doctor Cullen! This means so much to me, you have no idea."

"Alice I told you, call me Edward. Please." I pulled a chair out for her and offered to get her coffee.

"What would you like?"

"Just a vanilla latte please."

After I brought her drink back and sat down with mine she started crying. I didn't know what to do. I looked at her for a minute while her head was on the table and all I could think to do was grab her hand that was laying on the table.

"Alice what is it? Is everything okay? What happened to Bella?" I knew I was rushing through my words but I was getting scared now.

"I'm so worried about her Edward! She has stayed with me since she got out of the hospital that way she could have someone to help her but, I'm so worried about her!" She was crying again

"What happened?"

"She has been so reserved since she got to my house. All she does is sulk. Every time she walks through the house she looks before walking around the corner and constantly looks over her shoulder. She won't talk to me about it Edward!"

"She is scared, you have to give her time to recover. Things like that don't heal over night. It will take a lot of time."

"It isn't normal!"

"Alice, you have to stay calm if you want Bella to heal."

"Please, Edward. You have to understand. It. is. not. normal." I could tell by the look on her face that everything was anything but normal.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is something that happened that she didn't tell us. That she didn't tell me." She started getting upset again.

"She wouldn't tell her own sister! I know you don't either one of us that well but you have to understand we are extremely extremely close. If she won't tell me, there is something else happening that we don't know about." She looked at me a moment then continued "I happen to know that Bella thought about you all weekend." That knocked the breath out of me

"What?"

"When we were at Rose's, she asked where you were and when Rosalie told her she looked devastated. The entire night after Rose said that she sulked just like before. I think that..." She stopped

"You think that?"

"She might be able to open up to you. I think she has a lot of feelings for you but she won't admit to them. Can I ask you a favor?" I nodded. "Will you start meeting with Bella? I have an idea that might work but I want to run it by you first. I think that she just needs to get comfortable with you. After she trusts you, which may take a while, she will start to open up to you. I know if she isn't telling me there is a reason for that. You have taken care of her since she was hurt, I think she is a little more open to you and would cooperate more." I doubted that but I let her continue "If you do not like this then I will come up with something else but I truly think she looks to you since you were the one that saved her."

I tried taking it all in. I would do anything for Bella at this point.

"I will do everything I can Alice. When do you want to start?"

"Today to soon? I want to start as soon as possible."

"Today is fine. What will the plan be?"

"We can all go for supper tonight, start out slow you know, and after that you can bring her home. Gives her time to adjust a little at a time."

"I'll be there. Call me when you figure out where were going and when." I wrote down my cell phone number for her "Do not hesitate to call"

"Thank you so much Edward! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She was getting worked up again, this time I stood beside her and pulled her to me. I stood there for about five minutes letting her cry into my shirt. I didn't mind, it was the least I could do for her since she was giving me a chance to help Bella.

She stood and I helped her into her coat and walked her out the door.

"Please call for any reason at all Alice."

"Thank you, I don't know how to repay you."

"Alice?" She nodded to let me know to continue "Since you have been so honest with me I want to return the favor. I've noticed that in the past week, Alice?" She looked at me for a moment in confusion

"I have feelings for Bella" She stood there for a moment trying to regain composure.

" I knew it!" She smiled and hugged me

"Uh, you're okay with this? I thought you would hit me!" She just giggled

"I knew you liked her all along. Why do you think I came to you?" She stumped me. How could she possibly have known? I didn't even know for crying out loud!

"How?"

"Let's just say I'm psychic about these sorts of things." She grinned at him and he couldn't help but do the same.

"Thank you for letting me help. No go home so you can prepare your sister." She hugged me again then turned and started skipping down the street. She must have felt a lot better than when she came here. She must think I can really help.

I decided right then that I would do everything in my power to get Bella through this. No matter what it cost me, blood, sweat, tears or even thousands of dollars. I would pay any price.

**A/N**

**So I hope you are enjoying this more! It will get better. But a forewarning, things will only get more challenging for Bella and Edward. I'll let you know when it will be close. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Beauty

**A/N**

**I really hope you liked the last chapter. We are going to start to get into deeper things now since all intros are out of the way. Hope you will be ready. The story continues from Alice and Edwards meeting.**

I returned to work feeling confident that I would be able to help Bella through this. I wouldn't take no for an answer. I have to be there for her.

"Is Alice okay? She sounded really worried when she left her number for you." Rosalie asked

"Yeah, we have things settled out now I think. She was just worried about Bella. She said she wasn't doing well. Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out tonight with all of us? Emmett is coming with Bella and Alice, they wanted you and Jasper to come."

"Sure that would be fun. What are we doing?"

"I think just supper. We're trying to get Bella out more but we don't want to overwhelm her."

"Is she going to be okay?"

I didn't even know the answer to that. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since she left. I'll have to look over her. From what Alice says she is freaking out."

"I know it must be hard on Alice. Jasper is constantly talking to her. She must be taking it badly."

"I think she is. She is worried to death about her."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Doctor Cullen but you have a phone call. It is held on line one." The receptionist told me. It scared me to death. There is no telling what it is about.

"Thank you Kathy. I'll talk to you later Rose, I need to get that. It might be Alice."

"Alright" I started to walk away when Rose called me "Edward?" She ran up to me and embraced me.

"Everything will be alright. I know you're fond of Bella but she will be okay with you helping her."

"How does everyone know I like her? Am I that easy to read?" She smirked

"That and, Bella is easy to read too." She smiled and walked off while I hurried to my office.

"Doctor Cullen speaking."

"Edward? It's Tanya."

___________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I heard Alice enter the house through the kitchen door.

"Yeah?" She walked into the living room and sat beside me on the couch

"Everyone is going to eat tonight, come with us? Please?" She gave me the saddest puppy face she could muster. She knows I'm a sucker for those. But I tried to resist.

"Alice I really don't feel like going out tonight."

"Pupupu please Bella! For me?" There were those eyes again. I was too tired to fight against her tonight.

"Fine, but you're buying." She squealed happily and grabbed my hand to lift me.

"We need to start getting you dressed. Let's go." We started heading up the stairs, slowly because I still had my brace on my leg. She was patient though, which was a surprise.

"I'm so glad I did some shopping for you the other day. Now we have a wide variety for you to choose from." She grinned that evil grin like she was up to something.

"Alice what are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something? I just want you to look nice. We're going to a nice restaurant with everyone and I want you to look gorgeous."

"Whatever, I'm too tired to get upset with you. Lay it on me. Pick out whatever you want for me."

She gave another squeal. She ran over to the closet and started throwing clothes all over the place. I have to admit I give her credit for picking what she did. I know she didn't want to but at least it was a dress and I knew she would make everything else on me more elegant.

It was a simple dress from Wet Seal. It was striped with two different colors of blue, one light and one dark. It would come up my thigh a little but it could have been worse. I actually liked the dress.

After Alice finished curling my hair in long spiral curls that fell down my back and put some jewelry and a shoe on me, only one shoe because of my cast, it made the dress look a lot fancier. She dragged me to a mirror and I was shocked at how elegant she made a simple dress look.

Alice told me that Jasper was picking her up, she said he needed to talk to her alone but she has someone else picking me up. She wouldn't tell me who just that I would be surprised. I hate surprises.

"Alice just tell me!"

"Nope. Jasper is here and so is your date. Bye." She walked out as someone walked in.

I suddenly lost my breath. He just smiled at me and held out his hand. I was in such shock that I just stood there. He eventually walked up to me and took my hand gently and whispered

"I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now." I finally got enough sense to speak.

"That's because the only time you've seen me was in a hospital." I giggled a little at my own joke and he flashed me a beautiful half smile that made me gape at him like an idiot. He just chuckled and pulled me out the door to his car. He opened the door for me and buckled me in. What a gentleman. I smiled.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe how unbelievably beautiful she was. Even though she was right that the only time I've seen her was in a hospital but it didn't keep me from losing my breath by only her presence.

"I'm so very lucky to be taking you out Miss Swan." She blushed a beautiful shade of red

"I was under the impression that we were all going out tonight Doctor Cullen, not just you and I.

"Well that is true but you can't blame me for wishing it was only you and I. I am very lucky tonight regardless" Did I just say that out loud?? She is going to think I am crazy!

"I disagree. I am much more lucky. How many people get to say they got to go out with Doctor Cullen?" I was relieved at her joke.

"I was under the impression that we were all going out tonight Miss Cullen, not just you and I."

She laughed softly then abruptly stopped and grabbed her sides.

"Ow" I laughed then. I couldn't help it. It wasn't really funny that she was hurting but just the sound of her laugh made me want to do the same.

"It isn't funny!" She whined.

"I know that, I am very sorry. That was inconsiderate of me." She looked around the car a minute and her eyes got huge

"This is a Vanquish! Holy crap I didn't even realize it before!"

"I guess you like it?" I was excited she knew what this car was. Most women didn't

"Are you kidding? It is beautiful! I love it!" I was thrilled.

When we pulled up at the restaurant everyone was standing outside waiting for us. I helped Bella out of the car and led her to the others and walked inside.

"Reservation for Swan. Party of six." Alice informed the host.

"Right this way madam." He seated us in a booth, which meant I could be closer to Bella.

"Here you are. You waitress will be right with you. Enjoy your meal!" We all sat. Alice, Jasper and Bella on one side and me, Rosalie and Emmett on the other. I was disappointed but I did get to sit in front of her so at least I could look directly into her beautiful brown eyes.

**A/N**

**So that chapter, I'm not sure what to say about it. But I will put a link to Bella's dress on my profile so you can see it. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Dinner And A Confession

**A/N**

**Okay, so no one really reviewed this story. Would it be too much to ask for at least 5 or 6 more reviews? You don't have to say anything big, just something like "UPDATE" I would be happy with that. Come on people!!**

**So back to EPOV, during dinner. Please excuse the typos. There are many. If anyone wants to be my beta let me know!!**

"What can I get you all to drink?" The waitress was staring at me but I only had eyes for Bella. I gestured for her to begin.

"Uh. Coke?" The waitress nodded.

"I'll have one as well." Everyone else ordered there drinks and eventually their food.

"Did you know Edward had a Vanquish?" Bella told Alice.

"What?!" She looked to me. I nodded. "Is it black? Please tell me it is black."

"It is."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Would you like to take it for a drive after dinner?"

"Oh my gosh! I would love to!" I just chuckled. So there are two girls who know what kind of car I have. What is it with the Swan women?

"I was excited when I first heard too. He drove up to work and I pulled up beside him. I got out introduced myself and he offered to let me drive it. Didn't even know who I was at the time. I should have stolen it." Rosalie said

"I would have fired you." I worked over many of the nurses at the hospital.

"True. You are too trusting."

"Maybe." I noticed Bella was watching me the entire conversation and after my eyes met hers she blushed. How beautiful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Alice brought my car back from her not so short drive I helped Bella inside.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Very much so. But you didn't have to pay for everyone you know." I picked up the tab before everyone and paid for it all.

"I didn't mind. It was a small contribution."

We arrived at Alice's house

"Thank you for everything tonight."

"You are more than welcome. I assure you."

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" YES!

"Sure. That would be nice."

We got inside and she went straight to the coffee maker.

"So how have you been since I last saw you?"

"Uh. Not so good really. Just kind of paranoid you know?"

"I would imagine. Would you like to talk about it?" She thought for a moment

"Maybe not today, but soon. It would be nice to talk for once. I can't tell Alice."

"Why is that? I hear you are very close."

"We are. Extremely close, but I can't tell her. She can't know. It would crush her and she would do something irrational and get hurt."

"But you want to tell me?"

"I feel like I can trust you." She answered simply. My heart flew.

"Of course you can. I won't let you down. Believe me."

"I do." I couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you for the coffee." She just handed me the mug.

"You're welcome." She thought for a few minutes. "Do you think we could meet in about a week? I want to get all this off my chest but I need to take it slowly."

"We can meet whenever you would like. However often you like."

"Thank you. It will be nice for it to be heard." That worried me. I didn't even want to think the things that were flooding my brain.

"I must admit. I am worried to hear them."

"Well. They aren't pleasant."

"That can't be good."

"It really isn't to be honest." Crap! My heart was flying and I couldn't stop the things I was thinking. My body went numb.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived home and noticed I had a missed call. Tanya. As soon as I realized the missed call my phone lit up and said her name.

"What do you want Tanya?"

**A/N**

**So this was a little short, I know. But when I get more reviews I will add longer chapters. Five more reviews? Please? No update till then. So please add them. I just want to know what you think is all.**


	8. Honesty

**A/N**

**So I've been saying a lot about Tanya. Maybe this will help clear things a little. I hope you enjoy this!**

"Edward! You finally answered!" Tanya was obviously excited.

"You can only ignore a call so many times." I said with venom in my voice.

"Edward, I'm sorry for what I did. I made a huge mistake in letting you leave. Please just come back to Forks. We can work this out and we can be together again." I could already tell I would not be in a good mood after this.

"No. I'm not doing that again. You used me, you crushed me and you lied to me. I'm not doing this to me, or my family again."

"But I miss you Edward. I just want you to come home. I need you here."

"I'm sorry. You should have thought of that while you had the chance." I hung up. I knew it wouldn't solve the problem, she doesn't give up easily, but it would help for now.

After a few minutes of trying to calm down my phone started buzzing again. I checked the screen and was shocked to see the name that appeared.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward. It's Bella." I had a huge smile on my face. Every ounce of anger vanished.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. I was actually wanting to see if you could meet me today. I've been thinking a lot about your offer and I really need to get things out in the open. Would you be interested?"

"More than anything. I'm honored you trust me with this. When would you like to meet?"

"Now too soon?"

"Not at all. Where should we meet?"

"How about the park? We can walk and talk. It will be easier that way."

"Alright. Do you mind if I pick you up?"

"Not at all. Thank you."

"I'll leave in just a moment." I couldn't wait!

"Thank you Edward. Bye."

"Bye" I ran to my car and drove to Alice's apartment.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"It wasn't a problem at all."

We arrived and started walking on the sidewalk.

"So, where do you want to begin?" I asked. I really didn't know how to start the conversation off.

"Well, what do you know about the...situation?"

"Only that Jacob did what happened to you. He supposedly did it because of the gang. I don't believe that though. Other than that, that's all I know, I don't know the extent of anything."

"You're right. It wasn't the gang that made him do it." She took a deep breath "This all started, not long after we met. He seemed really nice, very caring. I noticed a few things, like the temper, him being a little rough with me, small things. I went out one night, I went to meet Alice. I didn't drive because where we were meeting was only a few blocks away from where I lived. On my way home, I noticed there was a man standing in the alley where I would have to turn by. I was a little unnerved but it ended up being Jacob. I thought everything was fine so I stopped and talked to him. He asked if he could escort me back home, I said yes."

She took another deep breath and looked at me. I smiled to encourage her. She seemed a little wary so I sat her down on the bench near by and I put my arm around her shoulder, hoping it would give her a little strength.

"Well, he pulled me down the alley. I asked what he was doing but he never answered me. There was a car at the end and he pulled me inside." She was visibly shaking now. "He started to kiss me, I told him no, that I wanted to go home. He wasn't having that, he hit me. I started struggling, trying to get out but him being as big as he was, it was a useless attempt on my part. He tried to...take my shirt off. Again I struggled, again he hit me. The more I struggled the more he hit. He eventually got tired of me not giving up and got his knife out. Each time he touched me and I made a noise, he made a cut."

She paused a moment trying to keep her tears from falling. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I never thought it was like this. I never expected it to be this bad.

"Eventually, he got what he wanted by force. After it was over, he drug me out of the car and took me close to the edge of the alley. He beat me and cut me some more then got in his car and left. I laid there. I couldn't move. That is when a women walked by and saw me. I fell unconscious and couldn't remember after that."

I stared at her. I didn't know what to say. I felt like nothing I could say would make her feel any better. I knew why she wouldn't tell Alice now. If she did then Alice would freak out and go find Jacob and possibly get herself killed.

"Bella... I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say really. I got tired of holding it in. Just please promise you won't say anything to anyone. Please. If he found out I said anything he would come back. He told me he would." She was shaking even harder now and her tears were flowing down her face. I put my arms around her and pulled her to me.

"Bella...I won't say anything but...if he touches you, ever again. You have to tell me." I pulled her chin up so she would look in my eyes. "You must tell me." She nodded.

"I've been so scared. I'm so afraid that he will show up, at my house, when I'm out, anywhere. I can't help but constantly look over my shoulder. I'm terrified!"

"Bella listen to me. I will do everything I can to keep him away from you. I promise, I will do anything to help you" A thought occurred to me. It may not be the best but it might help. It would definitely help me keep her safe. "I have a question for you. You can say no if you wish but, it would certainly help me keep you safe the best I can...Stay with me? You don't have to stay there forever but, I would like to be able to help you Bella." She looked at me.

"It will be hard for me. I find it difficult to trust people, but for some reason, I don't have that fear with you. I might be distant for a while. Can you handle that?"

"Of course I can. Why don't we go get a few things from Alice's and you can stay the night tonight. Give it a shot before we make it official."

"That sounds good."

We walked back to my car and I drove her back to the apartment. I walked her inside and she grabbed a few things then we headed to my house.

"Your home is beautiful." She said as I led her inside.

"Thank you. Do you want a tour?" She nodded and I showed her which room would be hers, the bathrooms, the kitchen, living room, and the office. "Please make yourself at home. Are you hungry?"

"No. I ate before we met."

"Alright. Feel free to do whatever you like." She just looked at me. "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out. Why are you so kind to me?" Crap. This would be the question she asked.

"Well, it is rather difficult to explain."

"I don't mind."

"Uh. The moment I saw you, when you first came into the emergency room, I thought you were beautiful. Even though you were broken and covered in blood. After spending so much time with you, I grew to like you I think. I never acted on it, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't have been. You were the best thing that happened to me at the hospital. I didn't want to act on what I felt either, I thought you would be freaked out by it." I laughed at the thought.

"Have a seat." I just realized we were both still standing after I gave her the tour.

"So what is your story?" She asked me

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why are you here? Rosalie said something about you living in Forks before you lived here."

"Yes. I moved here to get a better job. My father is a doctor as well."

"Is that all? No girlfriend back home or siblings or anything?"

"Well, I dated a girl, Tanya, that was the worst mistake of my life."

"How so?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"It's difficult for me to talk about."

"Oh. That's fine then." I felt stupid. She just told me something no one knew about, she trusted me with that and no one else. I could do the same.

"Well, I've just never talked about it. Do you really want to hear it?" She nodded "Tanya and I dated only for two months. She used me, in the worst way possible."

"How is that?"

"Uh. I didn't know it at first. She was really good at making me feel things for her, feelings that weren't real. She used me, to get to my father. She dated me so she could get close to him. One day she came over. It was just me, my father, and Tanya. My mom was gone for the day. I was in my room, she told me she was going to the restroom and would be right back. I thought nothing of it. After about fifteen minutes I was worried. I looked in the bathroom and no one was there. I heard whispering downstairs so I went to check it out. Tanya was standing in her underwear in front of my father. He was turned away and she was trying to get him to look at her. After she noticed I saw her she came to me and said my father was coming on to her and that we should run away together. I kicked her out immediately, threw her clothes at her and when she turned around she was standing in front of a very angry mother."

"What did your mom do?"

"She gave her a good chewing out, made her leave and told her to never set foot in that house again."

"Wow. I'm sorry. That must be difficult for you."

"It's fine really. I wasn't hurt really, just angry. I'm still angry."

After our exhausting talk we decided to go to bed, she in her room, and me in mine.

"Goodnight Edward. Thank you for this."

"You're very welcome. It is a pleasure. Sleep well Bella."


	9. Terror

**A/N**

**So, here we are...another chapter. This will be the same night as the chapter before, still at Edward's house. This is EPOV still.**

Although I really didn't want to leave Bella, I had to. We went our separate ways and I took a shower before I headed to bed. I got in bed afterwards and quickly fell asleep. My dreams consisted of Bella. They were happy dreams at first, us together, she and I laughing, things like that. They turned quickly. Suddenly Bella was struggling for her life. She was crying out for help, I heard her voice and ran for her. I saw her being dragged away by a big dark figure and into an alley. I ran, ran as hard as I could but I wasn't fast enough. Her screams and cries grew louder.

"Bella!" I shouted trying to deter the man taking her away. It was all to no avail, her screams grew more terrified. Her name fell from my lips several times until I finally reached the alley to find her lying beaten, bleeding, and bruised and a car speeding off.

"BELLA!" I screamed out awaking from my dream. It was just a dream Edward. Just a dream. I couldn't get back to sleep so I got out of bed. I would rest better if I knew she was safe. I walked quietly to the room she was sleeping in and cracked the door. She was sleeping peacefully, curled up and drooling slightly. I smiled to myself and shut the door.

She is safe. Now go back to sleep, I mentally told myself. I was moments from sleep, a mere breath away until I heard something that made my heart break.

Bella was pleading.

"Stop. Please." I got out of bed and started towards her room again, I heard her fast breathing. "No. Stop it!" She repeated several times. I knew she was dreaming, I just checked on her a moment ago, I tried reasoning with myself. That thought was long gone when I heard a piercing shriek.

"EDWARD!" I ran to the room and burst the door open looking around for Bella. She was on the floor wrapped tightly, struggling with her blankets.

I ran to her side immediately and scooped her up and laid her on the bed while I hovered beside her.

"Bella. Shh Bella. It's a dream." I tried telling her as her small fists pounded on my chest trying to force me away.

"No!" She yelled out hitting me harder.

"Bella. Wake up. It's a dream Bella." I shook her gently and her fist came in contact with my jaw. I didn't scream out, I took it. I knew she wasn't trying to hurt me but hurt whatever it was that was hurting her in her dream, I had an idea of who it was. "Bella!" I said loudly. Her eyes flew open. She immediately clung to me and tears poured relentlessly down her cheeks. "It's okay, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you Bella. I swear to you." I told her while pulling her to my lap and rocking her gently.

"Edward." She whimpered out. I've never felt so helpless in all my life. I didn't know what to do, what to say. So I just rocked her. I rocked her until her eyes started to droop. I placed her back on her bed and started to stand only to hear more cries and feel Bella grasp onto my shirt.

"Don't leave me. Please." She started crying freely again. Like before, I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her.

"I'm not leaving you Bella. I never will if you don't want me to."

"Stay with me."

"As long as you want me."

"Forever." She said still weeping. I picked her up and brought her into the living room. I sat her on the couch and was going to make coffee but she wouldn't let me go.

"No. I'm begging you. You can't leave me alone." I gave way to her tugs and pulled her to me. "Please, I don't want to be alone anymore." My heart tore into millions of pieces. I never knew how fragile she was. How completely terrified and mortified she was because of Jacob.

"Bella, listen to me. I will stay with you, I will not leave your side until you feel safe again." She nodded and I held her tighter. I picked her back up and walked into my kitchen. I propped her on my hip, like you would hold a child, and started hot chocolate instead. I got two mugs out and boiled the water. Bella eventually sat on the counter next to where I was working and allowed me to use both hands but I knew she yearned for me to hold her again. I finished quickly, picked her back up with one arm and carried the two mugs with my free hand to the couch. I placed her in my lap and handed her the mug when I sat down.

"I'm so sorry." She told me burring her face in my chest.

"No. Stop that. You have nothing to be sorry about." I softened my tone. "I want you to know, you are far more than welcome here. As far as I'm concerned, this can be your home, your second home, just a place to visit, whatever you want it to be. Never be afraid of overstaying your welcome here Bella. If you want, we can go..." I paused to look at the clock, 2:48 am. "We can go later today and get the rest of your things from Alice's if you like. We don't have to. I just want you to be comfortable, wherever you are. I would love for you to stay with me, but only if that's what you want."

She looked at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying but she was no less beautiful.

"I do. I want to stay here. I can't go back to my apartment or Alice's and be alone. I can't do that."

"Then it's settled. Until you change your mind, you're moving in with me." I couldn't help but smile at my words. A thrill shot through me at the thought of never leaving Bella. "I'm need to make a call, I can stay here if you need me to." I told her, giving her the option of choosing whether I left her side or not.

She told me I could leave but I didn't want to. I stayed right beside her, like I promised, and grabbed my phone.

"Dr. Cullen's office." Kathy's voice rang out.

"Hello Kathy, it's Edward. I wanted to tell you, I won't be coming in to work for a few weeks. I'll let you know a date as soon as I can. In the meantime, if there is a real emergency you can contact one of the other doctors or, you have my fathers number and he can get in touch with me, only if it is an extreme emergency though." I told her.

"Yes sir. I will let the nurses and doctors know. Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you Kathy." We both hung up and I looked back to Bella.

"You didn't have to do that." She told me looking upset that she took me from work.

"I promised I wouldn't leave your side, I intend to keep that promise." I told her while I pulled her closer to me.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She told me and looked back up to me. She started blushing and pulled her head up and softly brushed her lips against my cheek.

"You're welcome Bella. Are you sleepy?" She nodded but her eyes started to water again.

"I don't want to sleep. That's the hardest time for me. I always have those dreams." She unconsciously snuggled closer. "Can I..." She blushed a bright red. "Can I just stay with you." Her eyes never met mine.

"Of course you can." I told her scooping her up and setting our empty mugs on the table. I walked back to my room and laid her gently on my bed. Only now did I realize what she was wearing. Only a shirt and underwear. Stop it! I scolded myself. I pulled the covers back so she could crawl into them. I walked around to my side and slid inside the covers as well.

I wasn't sure what she would think if I pulled her close now, so I restrained myself. I just stayed on my back and closed my eyes. I felt her shifting and suddenly felt her warm skin across mine, just then I realized what I was wearing, boxers, that's all. So the heat of her skin was even warmer against my bare skin.

Once she settled her back against my side and turned and wrapped my arms around her and pressed her into my chest. She sighed contently and wrapped her hands over mine. We fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke at 9:30. She was still sleeping. I watched her sleeping form still in the position we were in when we fell asleep. I felt whole. Undeniably complete. She stirred in my arms but didn't wake. I pressed my lips to her temple and saw a smile form on her lips.

"Good morning." I whispered into her ear. She blinked a few times then opened her eyes.

"Morning." She said turning to face me.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. I didn't even have a nightmare. That's the first night I haven't since the...well. _That_ happened." She mumbled and dropped her head.

"Bella, can I tell you a secret?" I asked her trying to distract her from her fear. She nodded and I continued. "I love being with you, you here in my house, being with you right now. It feels so right." I told her honestly. Now might not have been the best time to tell her but I wanted desperately to relieve the stress of that horrid night.

I looked to her and she was blushing and smiling. "I know what you mean." Was her only response but it was enough to send my heart racing. I knew my feelings for her would do nothing but grow, there was no doubt in my mind that I would fall in love with her, I already started.

"I'll go make breakfast." I told her jumping out of bed before she could protest. "Go ahead and take a shower, I'll be done cooking when your done showering." I promised her and she got up and walked towards my bathroom. "The towels are in the top cabinet on your left."

I started to the door but was caught by surprise when I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"Thank you, again." She said and ran off to the bathroom. I felt my heart swell as I made her breakfast. I heard the shower running and was almost done with the bacon. I finished the gravy and the biscuits were just being pulled out of the oven when the shower cut off. The bacon finished about five minutes later and I put it all on a plate and placed it on a tray then headed to the bedroom after giving Bella enough time to dress. I opened the door and froze immediately. Bella was standing there, the towel just dropped, her hair wet and water dripping down her body.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry" I told her as I turned around. "I thought you were done. I should have knocked. I'm so sorry." I told her again as I stared at the wall.

"It's your room, you shouldn't have to knock. I'm sorry. I didn't have my clothes in here and I was sure you wouldn't mind if I borrowed a shirt until I got my clothes." She paused. "You can turn around now." She told me, I turned and saw the towel wrapped around her body.

"Uh." I cleared my throat. "Here's your breakfast." I said smiling lamely and walking out of the room.

I couldn't get the images of her body out of my mind. She was beautiful, no, she was far more than that. The images kept playing in my head, not once could I comprehend why someone would take advantage of her. What kind of sick, twisted person could do that?

"Edward?" I looked at a fully clothed Bella. "Thank you for breakfast. It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it." I told her returning the smile she just gave me. "I'm going to take a shower. If my phone rings, you can answer it. If someone comes to the door, if you don't know who it is don't open it and come get me immediately." I told her in a completely serious tone. She nodded and hugged me. I held her for a moment and went to take a quick shower. I hurried and got dressed and returned to an empty living room.

My heart started pounding. I ran to the kitchen, she wasn't there, she wasn't in the dinning room, she wasn't in the study, or the library, or the spare bath. I walked into her bedroom and she was laying curled up on the floor in tears. I ran to her side and pulled her to me.

"Bella? What happened? Are you alright?" She looked at me with fearful eyes that chilled me to the bone. She handed me my phone and the look she gave me told me to open it. It was a text.

_I know she is with you. You cannot hide forever. Wherever you run, I will surely follow. Never let your guard down, for when you do, you never know what you might lose._

I threw my phone across the room but it didn't break. That's good, I need to turn it into the police.

"Bella? Listen to me. He_ will not _touch you_._" I told her firmly. "We are going to the police right now. When I promised you I wouldn't leave your side, I meant it. I mean it even more now. You will not be out of my sight as long as I can help it." I told her picking up her trembling form. I walked over to grab my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I got my keys and I carried her outside and I got in on my side, not letting her go until I was fully inside my locked car. Once I was in I allowed her to slide over to the passenger side. Her safety was more important now than ever. I have to protect her, I will protect her.

I sped to the police station, again I picked her up in my lap and we both excited the drivers side. I wrapped both arms around her and let her walk ahead of me so that I protected all of her but her front but I would see if something would happen. We ran inside the police station and I walked over to one of the policemen.

I handed him my phone, showing him the text I received. After about three hours we came up with a plan. At all times, at least one officer would be following us. One officer would protect Alice discreetly in case they tried to use her as leverage for Bella. I knew who it was. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. Jacob Black.

We left the station, an officer following slyly behind us. We headed over to Alice's to pick up Bella's things. The officer guarded the entrance to the apartment complex while we were inside.

"I'm going to miss you Bella." Alice told her as she hugged her. "Come back anytime." She looked at me and motioned for me to exit the room with her but I shot and down and she settled for the corner of the room. "She seems really shaken up. Take care of her. I know you will." She told me and then walked back to grab two boxes to load in my car. Together there seven boxes, I grabbed three, Alice got two and Bella got two. I wasn't keen on letting her walk without my arms around her but I knew the policeman was downstairs so I felt a little reassured.

We loaded the boxes and Bella and I traveled home. The officer escorted us back inside and sat on the couch for a moment.

"So when you arrive home, we will walk you inside and check the house. After that is complete we will leave you making sure you lock the doors and head back to the station. If you need me, here is my number." He handed me a card. "Call anytime." He said shaking our hands, checking the house one more time then waited outside the door until he heard the lock click.

**A/N**

**So there you have it. This took a very unexpected twist for me. I didn't have this planned in the least but, once Edward was out of the shower and found Bella crying, something had to be wrong and this idea just hit me. So, tell me what you think. I'm sorry to all the Team Jacob fans, it's nothing personal really.** **I like Jacob too, I'm still team Edward though, so no flames about that Jacob thing please. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. I Love You

**A/N**

**So I'm at work, I have time to spare, so here is another chapter. I'm really drawn to this so I'm excited to get it out there. Hope you enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I turned to look at Bella, she hasn't said anything since we left to go to the police station.

"Bella?" She looked at me but her eyes didn't hold what they had last night, love. She didn't answer me, she just looked at me. Fear was so distinguishable and I wanted to do everything in my power to take it away. "You're safe now Bella." I told her, slowly walking towards her, I didn't want to frighten her. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"You aren't safe if I'm with you." She said as the tears fell.

"Nonsense." I told her finally close enough to pull her in my arms. "I won't let anything hurt you Bella. Please know that. Trust me." She looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"I do. That's why I'm still here." She said cuddling up to my chest.

I rocked Bella until she fell asleep, once she was sleeping I carried her to her room and laid her on the bed and started unpacking her boxes. I was sure to keep an eye on her, I was afraid she would have another nightmare.

I got all her boxes unpacked, I just didn't know where to put all of her things. I decided I would let her do that. I opened the door in her room to set the boxes in the living room so I could take them out later. I grabbed as many as I could and carried them to the door.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call my name, restlessness evident in her voice. I started to walk back to the room so she wouldn't get worried over my brief absence. "Edward!" She yelled out, I ran back to her room. When I entered she was looking all over the room for me. I ran to her side and held her.

"I'm here." I whispered soothingly.

"I couldn't find you. I was scared." She whimpered. I knew she was scarred, you could sense it. But I had no idea it was this bad. It was quiet frightening.

"It's okay. I just took the empty boxes to the living room. I had just walked out when you called my name." I told her gently kissing her forehead, she shuddered and her breathing picked up. I glanced down to her and she just smiled at me.

"You don't realize how much you help me Edward." She said wrapping her arms around me. I walked her backwards to the bed so she could lay back down.

"I'm so glad I can help. I'll do anything to help you Bella." I admitted to her. "Are you still sleepy?"

"No. Could you just hold me?" She asked me.

"I'll do anything you like." I told her snuggling closer to her. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. I didn't have a nightmare." She smiled at me.

"Are you hungry? We haven't eaten in a while." She nodded. "Come on." I said offering her my hand once I stood. We walked hand in hand to the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Pickles." She said smiling at me, I just laughed.

"That's all?" I asked smirking, she was smiling bigger now.

"Cheeseburger?"

"Cheeseburger it is." I said pulling out the hamburger meat and placing it on the counter. Once I had them cooked I placed the meat on a plate and handed her a bun. "Anything you want to go with it? Besides pickles?" I asked grinning at her.

"Do you have pork and beans?" I just looked at her. "What?"

"Pork and Beans?"

"You don't know what they are?" I shook my head and she giggled. "There beans. Why they call them _Pork_ and beans...I'm not sure. I think they put pork fat in the can to flavor the beans." I frowned.

"That sounds disgusting."

"It's really good with burgers. You should try it." She said as she fixed her burger.

"I'll pass." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Mayo?"

"On your burger?"

"Obviously." She said rolling her eyes again. I smiled and went to the refrigerator to get the mayonnaise out.

"Would you like anything else disgusting to go on your cheeseburger?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Well actually...Ketchup." She said smiling. That one I understood. But mayonnaise and...Pork and Beans? I shivered in disgust.

After she fixed her cheeseburger we ate.

"This is really good." She told me with her mouth full, I chuckled and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." I told her, taking another bite of my own.

–

Days had passed since that text message. It has actually been two week. Bella wanted to try going out tonight, I was more than happy to oblige.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought just a simple movie and dinner. Is that alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great."

We both went our separate ways to get dressed for tonight. I took a shower after her since I knew she would need more time than I would. Once I was done in the shower I got out my clothes, dressy but casual, and put them on. Bella was already dressed and sitting in the living room watching TV.

My breath immediately caught in my throat when I saw how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a simple dress but she looked more than stunning.

"You look beautiful Bella." She smiled.

"Thank you." She blushed lightly.

"Are you ready?" She nodded. "Let me know if you want to come back at any time. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Don't be afraid to tell me."

"I'll be fine Edward." She said rolling her eyes and taking my hand. "Let's go before we're late." We walked out to my car and left for the restaurant.

"Reservations for two. Masen." The waitress eyed me but I noticed Bella glare at her, it made me smile.

"Come...follow me." She said, I wasn't the only one that caught her double meaning. Bella let out a small growl that made me chuckle quietly.

"Here you are." The waitress smiled at me but I didn't look at her. I noticed she put us in the center of the room...that wouldn't do.

"Actually, can we sit somewhere more private? There will be things said and done that I don't want other people to notice." I told the waitress in a husky voice as I grazed my lips over Bella's ear. Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing, she knew what I was doing.

"I'm sorry sir. There aren't any more seats available." I looked around at the many seats.

"It appears that there are four booths in the back over there that have no occupants or a reserved sign." I told her as Bella shook slightly from the laugh that was escaping her lips.

The waitress glared at Bella but she glared back.

"This way." She said walking in front of us, I noticed she was swinging her hips a little to hard. I couldn't help it...I just had to comment.

"Did you hurt your hip?" I asked and she turned around with a questioning look. "You had a limp. I wasn't sure if you hurt your hip." She gave Bella another glare whom was too busy laughing silently to care.

"Here." She said as we reached the booth and she walked away scowling. Bella started laughing loudly now, I loved seeing her this way.

"That was mean." She said between gasps for air.

"You thought it was funny apparently." I said laughing with her.

"It was hilarious." She was grinning widely at me. "Thank you for this." I reached my hand across the table to touch hers.

"Anytime." I said as I winked at her.

Once we were finished with dinner, I drove to the movie theater. We were going to watch _Juno. _ I wanted us to watch a comedy, I knew it would have sad moments but it's better than _Atonement_. It would be filled with sadness.

I took her hand as she got out of the car and we walked together inside.

"How many?" The lady at the ticket booth asked.

"Two." She handed us the tickets and we walked to the lobby.

The policeman that was following us was good about staying low, he too got a ticket so he could watch us from a distance.

We got inside the room and I walked Bella up the steps to empty seats at the top.

"Is this alright?" I asked her.

"This is fine." She sat and I took my seat beside her. She held her hand out for me to take, once I was about to lace my fingers with hers she pulled her hand back but moved my arms so it was around her waist. She smiled up at me and laid her head on my shoulder.

The movie was hilarious. There were parts where Bella cried but she laughed mostly. The movie was a for late teen audience but we were both in our early twenties so we weren't out of place.

"I loved that movie. Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"You're welcome." We got back to my house, the policeman followed us in and he checked the house.

"Looks good. You two call if you need anything." He told us as he stood outside the door waiting to hear the lock.

Having them watch us wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They don't get in the way or make themselves known like I thought they would.

"Ready for bed?" I asked as she yawned.

"I think so." We went to our rooms and changed, then she joined me. Since her first night here we just slept in the same room, if I wasn't around her when she slept she had nightmares. I would do anything to take them away and this was the least I could do.

I wrapped my arms around her when she laid beside me and I pulled her close.

"Goodnight Bella. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Edward. You too."

Thoughts were swirling around in my head. One thought in particular stood out above the rest.

_I love you Bella._

**A/N**

**So there you are. Let me know what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Never Been More Complete

**A/N**

**Here is another update! Please review after you read it. Enjoy!**

Waking up to Bella every morning, it's something I never want to give up. She looks so beautiful with her cheek pressed against the pillow and her lips puckered out.

"Edward." She sighed out and wrapped her arms tighter around my waist. She started wriggling and I noticed sweat beading up on her forehead. "Edward?"

"I'm here Bella." I whispered into her ear. She tossed really hard and ended up smacking my face when her arm flew in the air. "Bella." I spoke in a normal voice, I didn't want to scare her.

"No. Please don't. Stop!" Her breathing picked up and I shook her trying to wake her. "Edward!"

"Bella!" I shouted and she jerked herself upright and her eyes flew open. The sobs immediately started and I wrapped my arms around her, her back was against my chest. "Bella, it's alright. I'm here. Don't worry. It was just a dream." I was kissing her bare shoulder softly, she wore a tank top to sleep in.

"Edward." She whimpered as her voice broke. She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What is it Bella?" She shook her head. "Do you want to talk about the dream?" She shook her head at first but she changed her mind and agreed.

"I can't keep locking these things inside. They keep building up." I ran a hand through her hair and rubbed small circles on her back with the other.

"What happened?"

"You left. You left the house for a little while. You were coming right back. I was in the library looking at books and I heard the front door close. I called your name and you didn't answer. I walked to the door of the library and as soon as I was about to step into the hall." She paused and her breathing picked up heavily. "Jacob..." Her sobs came back full force. "He grabbed me. He said that...he told me not to tell anyone or he would kill me. That's why he came back." She was shaking. "I begged him to stop but he just smiled. I yelled for you. You couldn't get in the room fast enough." Her entire body was covered in sweat, she was full on trembling and her sobs seemed like they may never end.

I pulled her to me, I pulled her to my lap and wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. She kept pulling me tighter, like I wasn't close enough, she didn't feel safe having any part of her exposed. I laid her down gently and pulled my body over hers, never allowing my full weight to be on her. I wrapped my arms around her and kept my weight off her by locking my arms and propping on my elbows. There was a big enough gap so that I could see her face, once she noticed she tugged on my back trying to pull me down.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you." Her sobs just continued and she pulled harder. I let a small amount of my weight press against her hoping it would satisfy her, it didn't. She brought her hand to my arm and pushed my elbow out unexpectedly causing me to collapse on her. "Are you okay?" I asked frantically, afraid I hurt her. She nodded and calmed slightly when she felt my weight on her body. When I relaxed more of my weight, she would become more calm. I let most of my weight press against her after I realized this, but I still held back a little.

She looked up at me and smiled a watery smile.

"You always make me feel so safe." She said wrapping her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"I always want to keep you safe Bella." We looked into each others eyes and my love for her was intensified. But now was not the time. She is hurting, she's afraid. She doesn't need pressure from me to add onto her load.

–

After I finally got Bella calmed down I made her breakfast and we ate and watched a movie in the living room.

After the movie was over Bella asked if she could use the phone.

"Bella, this is your house too. Do whatever you want." She smiled grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen, it was straight across from the living room and she could still see me.

**BPOV**

"Sister!"

"How did you know it was me?" I asked Emmett.

"Alice gave me the number."

"And you haven't called?"

"I don't want to interrupt anything. Besides, you haven't called me either." He whined.

"I know. I'm sorry. That's why I'm calling now though. So have you talked to Rosalie any? I haven't talked to you since the party."

"Yeah, we've been on two or three dates. Gosh Bella, she is amazing." I giggled.

"I'm glad. I had a feeling you two would hit it off."

"So when am I going to see you again? We can't keep up the whole, see each other once every other month, thing. It's depressing. I need to see my little sister!"

"Soon. Why don't you talk to Rose and Alice. Have them set something up."

"Sounds like a plan." He paused and I heard his deep breathing. "I miss you Bella. Please take care of yourself. I know you don't like talking about it but, I'm here if you ever need me." He didn't have to say any more than that. I knew he was talking about Jacob.

"I know Emmett. Thank you. I can't wait to see you."

"You either little sister. Take care?"

"I will. You too! Stay out of trouble!" I heard his booming laugh.

"Don't I always?"

"No Emmett...you don't." He laughed again.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

**EPOV**

I loved hearing Bella laugh, it was beautiful. And although it doesn't seem like it, I know she is progressing wonderfully from what happened to her. Yes she still has occasional nightmares and such but that's just the thing. They are occasional. She used to have them every night. She's also opening up and trusting me more than I expected.

"Edward?" Bella came back in and sat in front of me on the coffee table. "Should I tell Emmett?" Shortly after Bella officially moved in she told me all about Emmett. How close they are, how much fun they used to have, how much they trust each other. They really do seem like true brother and sister.

"That is up to you. It might help if you tell more than just me, but then again, you don't need to push yourself. You know Emmett, you know how he thinks and reacts to things...you need to think about what he would do when you told him" She looked at me.

"He would hunt Jacob down and kill him. No second thoughts, no looking back, no regret."

"Then maybe you shouldn't tell him." I laughed slightly, she knew Emmett so well.

"But, I could also keep him from doing it. If I told him, begged him not to do anything to him...he wouldn't." I scooted up and pulled Bella's hands to mine.

"It's up to you. Whatever you choose, I'll agree with." She smiled at me and leaned forward. My heart jumped up to my throat and my breathing stopped all together. She closed her eyes and I noticed her lips part slightly. I pulled my eyes shut as tight as they would go, my nerves sky rocketed.

I felt her lips press gently to my cheek and I could have sworn my heart exploded. No, it wasn't the kiss I thought she was going to give me...but it was just as perfect. Her soft, warm lips against my skin, it was an amazing feeling. This girl had me hooked and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you Edward. For everything you have done for me. You have helped me more than you know and..." She looked down and I noticed a blush spread across her cheeks.

"What?"

"Edward, I really...I have, _a lot_ of feelings for you. I never wanted to tell you, I was afraid you wouldn't let me stay here and..." I cut her off.

"Bella, I am crazy about you. A lot more than you realize. And even if I didn't feel like I do, and you told me what you just did, I would never make you leave. But, I do feel they way I do and you don't know how much it meant to hear you tell me that." I brought my hand to her cheek and she smiled at me. "I meant it when I said I would do anything for you Bella. You mean more to me than anyone I've ever met." I kissed her hands softly while she beamed at me.

We had already said that we like each other, but it was nice hearing her say how much. This woman, she means everything to me. I would give her everything she wants and take away whatever she didn't. There is nothing I wouldn't do, give, or say to her if she wanted it. I'm in love with her and my life has never been more complete.

**A/N**

**Come on people, REVIEW!!!!! Hope you like it, it might have seemed pointless but the things that happened happened for a reason. Please tell me how you feel...but please don't be rude, I'm sensitive :)**


	12. Explained

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated! I'm giving you another chapter now, it might be a little while before I can again so I wanted to do it while I had the chance.**

**WARNING: Part of this story will get a bit graphic. It involves the rape of Bella, if you do not want to read it, don't. It's roughly three pages down. It won't really be sexually detailed but she explains what was said during. So caution that. You will know when she starts to talk about it. I'll place a big _W_ in front of the beginning of the lines and a big _E/W _when the bad stuff is over :)**

Tonight Alice and Rosalie planned a dinner date. Bella thought we should bring Jasper along, she called Rosalie to have her bring him. Alice hadn't seen him since that awful day at the hospital.

She and I both got ready, I was stunned when I saw her dress. She was gorgeous, as she always is. We walked out to my car and drove off to meet Jasper and then the restaurant. We wanted to surprise him and Alice both. We knew they had feelings the moment they met, they just never got the chance to meet again.

"Evening." Jasper said as he slid into the back. Bella and I said hello and a few minutes later we pulled into the restaurant parking lot where everyone else was waiting already.

"Sorry were late. Bella was having an issue with the dress you sent her." I told Alice who just giggled. The dress Bella was wearing crisscrossed in several places and it was hard to figure out which place you put your arms and head. There were even buttons that crisscrossed, that was even more difficult.

The moment Jasper stood out of the car Alice's jaw dropped and she froze. I couldn't help but smile, I felt that way almost every time I looked at Bella. The only times I don't is when she is upset.

I looked to Jasper and saw him standing the same way Alice was. I bet that if we all walked inside the building, neither one of them would realize we were even gone. You could almost see the hearts in their eyes.

"Ahem." Emmett coughed loudly. "So, who are the reservations under?"

"My name." Rosalie answered. Bella took my hand and we all walked inside, I was surprised Alice and Jasper didn't run in to anything, they didn't take their eyes off each other.

"Reservations for Hale." Rosalie told the host. I was thankful the host didn't make a move on Bella, or Rosalie and Alice for that matter. This place seems very professional and I will definitely will be coming back.

"Hello." The waitress came to our table, very polite, and took our drink orders. Once she returned them she asked what we wanted for our food.

"Would it be alright if Emmett came up after we're done here?" Bella whispered into my ear.

"It's your house too Bella." Was my only answer, she smiled and nodded. Once we all got our desert Bella pulled Emmett aside. Everyone turned to look at me but I just shrugged my shoulders.

They returned moments later and we all stood. Everyone said their goodbyes and Emmett followed us to my car.

"I'll be right behind you. I need to take Rose home first though." He said as he jumped in the car next to us.

"Take your time." Bella told him as she climbed in. "Be careful, call if you need directions." I climbed in as well. "I'm scared." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth when I shut my door. I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Don't be. I'm here. I won't leave if you don't want me to. I know it will be hard to tell him but everything will be fine." I assured her. "If it gets too hard you don't have to finish. I can if you want me to, if you don't, then I won't say a word." She squeezed my hand and smiled slightly.

We arrived back home and I got a glass of water for Bella, it normally seemed to calm her nerves slightly. She drank it and Emmett arrived. When he entered he immediately pulled Bella into a hug.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked frantically.

"I just need you to promise me something first." Bella said as she led him to the couch taking a seat beside him. I came out of the kitchen and sat beside her and took her hand in mine.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"You have to _promise_ me Emmett that after I tell you this, you won't repeat it to a soul. No one can know that you know. That includes the person that this is about." Bella said sternly. "Do you promise that you will listen and do what I will have to ask you not to do afterwards?"

"I promise Bella. You know I always keep my promises. I won't let you down." Emmett was subconsciously bouncing his knees quickly.

"It's about Jacob." Emmett tensed and his fist clenched together to tight that his knuckles were already white. "You have to promise you won't go looking for him Emmett."

"No." Emmett said in a low growl.

"Please Emmett, he can't know that I told anyone. Please. You promised you would listen and do what I asked. You promised Emmett." Bella was pleading with him.

"I can't promise that, I can't keep that promise."

"Do it for me. If nothing else do it for my safety, for my life." Bella said softly.

"What did he do to her?" Emmett looked to me for the answer he wasn't getting from Bella.

"She has to be the one to tell her, and I agree. You have to promise before she can tell you anything. It could endanger her life." I told him.

"Please?" Bella asked one more time, she received a nod. "You promise not to go looking for him? Or if you run across him that you won't touch him?"

Emmett gritted his teeth but nodded again.

_**W**_"I was out one night with Alice. I walked to where we were meeting, on my way home...I saw someone." She paused her breathing picked up. I rubbed her back soothingly trying to calm her. "I saw a shadow in the alley, I couldn't see the face, turns out it was Jacob. He wanted to give me a walk home, I agreed." Again she paused and her breathing picked up. I tightened my hand in hers letting her know I was here. "He started pulling me down the alley. He didn't answer me when I asked where we were going. He pulled me inside of a car that was at the end of the alley. He started kissing me." Her little body was shivering slightly. "I asked him to stop, he said no." Her voice was shaky, I knew this was hard and I wish I could do more for her. "He hit me." Emmett tensed up even further, I didn't know it was possible. I was sure his knuckles would burst through his skin. "I constantly fought, he constantly hit. He got tired of me fitting with him. He got his knife out...when he started touching me...if I made the smallest noise would dig the blade into my skin." Emmett's eyes were wide with terror, I felt the same way when she told me. "When he..." A tear fell down her cheek and I instantly pulled her in my arms and started to rock her. Emmett had a look of disbelief on his face. "When he started to pull my clothes off, I fought as hard as I could. I tried covering myself, I didn't want him seeing me."

She had never told me much of the actual...rape. The word was hard for me to say and even think. It held a new meaning for me.

"When I tried to cover myself, he grabbed a handful of my hair and knocked my head against the window. He grabbed my wrists and pulled his shoestrings loose. He tied my hands to the hand bar on the roof in the backseat so I would stop fighting." Bella was trembling and my mind was spinning. I wasn't sure if I could handle not going after Jacob myself. "He leaned down and kissed me softly once after his clothes were off. He whispered 'Don't worry, I'll treat you like the whore you are.' and he..." She looked to the ground. "He...you know. It hurt. Really bad. I asked him to wait because I was in pain, that made him add more force." Bella's tears were flowing and I was sure my tears were about to start. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. "Once I was crying from hurting, he back handed me. That wasn't as bad as when he punched me so I was thankful for that and could get through it if that's all he did. It wasn't. I didn't move, he didn't like that. He told me 'whores were better than what I was doing.' He stabbed my arm and slid the knife up a few inches."

I looked to Emmett who looked like he was unconscious but with his eyes wide open.

"He told me that I needed to...once he was ready...I needed to be too." I was utterly disgusted. I was so sick that I wanted to throw up. "When I didn't, after him, he pulled on his shorts, grabbed me by the hair pulled me to the edge of the alley, beat, stabbed and cut me more then left." Bella was sobbing while tears were flowing silently down mine and Emmett's faces. I grabbed Bella tightly in my arms and clung to her as if she were the only thing keeping me alive. Never has _anyone_ deserved this type of treatment or fate. Knowing someone who has been through it, and knowing it is the woman I so desperately love, it lights a fire of rage I had never in my life come close to feeling. It was also mixed _**E/W**_ with depression and urge to throw up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Edward. I should have told you everything. I'm so sorry! I've just been so scared and..." I cut her off quickly. She was beyond the point of controlling tears or holding back, she was hysterically crying.

"No. Don't be sorry. There isn't a thing for you to apologize for. Don't you say you're sorry." I grabbed her and my tears fell more quickly.

Emmett sat there for quiet a few minutes as I rocked Bella. He finally stood, walked to us and dropped to his knees sobbing in front of Bella. They grasped each other and cried together. Seeing a man like Emmett so vulnerable pushed me beyond the point of being able to hold back my tears. I too was sobbing.

After an hour of Emmett and I rocking Bella we all sat on the couch in silence.

"He told me he would kill me if I said anything to anyone." Bella said while not looking to either one of us. "That's why you can't say anything Emmett. I don't know what he would do and he knows I'm with Edward but he doesn't know where were at." She was still staring straight ahead.

I didn't really know what to say. Silence seemed like the only answer. Emmett decided he was staying here tonight. I gave him some clothes he could use until he got his own and let him stay in what would have been Bella's room.

"Goodnight Bella." Emmett pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "I love you Bella Dancerella." Bella smirked at him and I cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"When we were kids, I took ballet. Emmett came to one of the shows and made fun of my lack of dancing skills. Somehow the name just stuck through the years." She smiled and Emmett pulled her in for another hug.

"I'm here for you Bella. I'll keep my promise, it won't be easy, but I'll do it. If you hadn't made me promise Jacob would have already been dead." Bella smiled sadly.

"I know. But thank you for keeping your promise."

"Night, sleep well." He looked at her and then to me.

"You too." I replied to his silent acknowledgment.

Once Bella and I had gotten in bed, she fell asleep within minutes. Once she was softly snoring I got out of bed and went to the living room where Emmett was waiting for me.

"So you did catch the look." Emmett said smirking. "Smarter than I gave you credit for." He smacked my shoulder but looked dead in my eyes. "Thank you for taking care of her, my little sister. Thank you for doing it when I couldn't. I owe you my life for that. Bella and I are closer than most siblings and hearing something like what I did tonight, saying it was hard is an understatement. But you are helping her through and, knowing she has someone here to protect her...well I'm glad it's you. You saved her not only that night but you are saving her now." Emmett patted my shoulder and stood, walked to his room and shut the door.

I walked back to mine and Bella's room and got back in the bed, pulling her close.

"Where were you?" Bella asked, her voice exhausted.

"I spoke with Emmett." I wasn't going to lie to her. "Nothing is wrong, he just said thanks is all." She didn't respond, she was asleep again. I smiled and kissed her lips softly then pulled her tighter against me. Being with the love of my life, no matter how broken she may be right now, is exactly where I want to be.

**A/N**

**Please, don't be mean about what was in this chapter, it was something that I wanted to get out there and from this point on for a very long while the details that were used and the very detail of rape won't be explained. It was difficult for me to write. Very difficult. It is a very sensitive subject for me and I want people to see how serious it is and even though this story isn't real or ends up getting her an Edward Cullen, not all stories are like that. My purpose is to make girls reading this more aware of this subject and hopefully save a few girls from abusive relationships. Get out while you can. It was very difficult for me and no harm was intended on any person reading this.**

**Off the sad topic, please review :) I know this chapter was slightly depressing and by that I mean a lot. But I ended it off pretty nicely so I hope that counts for something.**


	13. Just One Week

**A/N**

**Thank you Azalea for your support for this story as well as my others, you are amazing! You should go check out her story, it's called Love's Insomnia. It will be FANTASTIC!**

**Now, I told you last chapter that no more details of rape will be explained, and that stands true. The next few chapters will be all happy and lovely :)**

I woke a few times that night because of Bella screaming. Emmett heard her at one point and burst into the room waking her from her nightmare. She quickly fell back to sleep and Emmett stayed in the room a little longer.

"Does she do this all the time?" Emmett asked.

"The nightmares?" He nodded to my question. "They are more often now. When she first came here they were every night. After about a week she didn't have one for, I guess about two weeks. Now she has them almost every other night." Emmetts head dropped. He knelt in front of Bella and placed his head on his arm close to her.

"I want to kill him." He said through gritted teeth while keeping his head down.

"Believe me I know."

"I don't want to leave her. I feel like I should be with her. I'm her brother, I should have been there. She shouldn't have had to suffer as long as she did. She shouldn't have had to suffer at all." He slammed his fist on the ground. "I know she has you." He whispered while his head was still down. "I am more thankful for that than you know, but I'm her brother. I should have kept her safe." I could hear his voice struggling to keep his emotions back.

I turned to Bella and kissed her cheek. I whispered that we were going in the living room, but she was too exhausted to comprehend I think.

"Come on." I said softly as I offered my hand to Emmett. He took it and I helped heave him off the floor. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "You couldn't have stopped it." I told him, making sure my voice was soft and not harsh.

"I wish I could have." He told me while not meeting my eyes.

"Me too."

"But you saved her, you're still doing it. And I'm...I'm just..."

"You're here now." I interjected and he scoffed.

"A lot of good that does." I turned to look him in the eyes.

"She told you because it would help her. Keeping it from you, it tore her apart. She wanted to tell you so many times, she was just scared."

"It's just...Seeing her this way. It kills me." Seeing someone like Emmett the way he was, so defeated and afraid...it was difficult to watch.

"I know. She got better at one point. Then I got a text when I was in the shower, I had left my phone with her and told her she could answer it if someone called. I got out and looked for her, I couldn't find her. I was beyond terrified. I ran through the house looking for her and found her in the guest room huddled in the floor shaking with my phone laying beside her. I grabbed it and it was Jacob." I knew Emmett should know about this part too. He should know about the policemen watching over us and Alice. "I can still remember the exact words of the text '_I know she is with you. You cannot hide forever. Wherever you run, I will surely follow. Never let your guard down, for when you do, you never know what you might lose.'_" Emmett looked like he was ready till kill someone, I couldn't really blame him. I felt the same way when I got the text, I still do.

It was silent for several minutes. Then Emmett asked me a question that made my breath hitch in my throat, well, it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"You love her." Emmett said again, again causing my breath to catch. "I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. It's the way you look at her when you think I'm not watching, the way you watch her smile and can't control your own when she laughs. Hearing her voice makes you melt and when just a part of her touches you, it's like your love explodes ten folds. I'm not an idiot, contrary to what Bella probably tells you." I couldn't help but laugh with him. Bella had mentioned him being a little slow. But he was definitely observant. "You can't even stop your smile right now just thinking about her." Emmetts face lit up and he smiled to me.

"I do." My smile brightened. It felt amazing finally telling someone, even if it wasn't Bella. "More than should be humanly possible." He smiled at me again and stood.

"She's in good hands." He walked back into the guest room. I stood smiling, stretched and walked back into mine and Bella's room.

I pulled the covers back gently and climbed in. I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her to me. She stirred but didn't wake.

I fell asleep within a few short minutes. Talking to Emmett showed me just how he and Bella became friends. They could be a lot alike, Bella was a klutz but was smart, Emmett wasn't a klutz but also wasn't smart. They leveled each other out. Also, Bella is someone who doesn't really take up for herself, Emmett would happily punch any man in the face for her, and I know that doesn't exclude me.

"Morning." I woke up to a beautiful voice and small kisses being planted on my face. I smiled and looked into Bella's eyes.

"Good morning." My voice was deep and thick from sleep. Her fingers gently rubbed across my cheeks and down to my chest where she rested her head. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Could we go get something? I would like to get out for a little while, just the three of us? I haven't gotten to spend much time with Emmett but leaving you isn't an option."

"We can do whatever you like." I told her as I sat up. "You want to take a shower first?"

"You can. I need to wake Emmett up and that may take a while. He is a heavy sleeper." She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh along. Emmett doesn't really seem like a morning person and I'm sure he wouldn't want to wake up to me.

Once I was out of the shower, I walked into the living room to find Bella and Emmett watching t.v. "I call next!" Emmett jumped up and barreled past me to the bathroom.

"I never stand a chance." Bella laughed. "I tried once...I got a sprained ankle." I joined in Bella's laughter. It didn't surprise me she would have hurt herself.

After we all got dressed, we went to the local coffee shop for muffins and coffee, we let Bella pick. We got our food and drinks and sat at a table.

Our conversation was filled with nonsense, old memories and things we wanted to do in our life. The three of us laughed and goofed off and eventually we were done with our food.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Bella told me as Emmett and I stood to leave. I nodded and Emmett and I sat back down.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked.

"Sure."

"Feel free to say no it's just, I wanted to see if it was alright with you, if I stayed at your place for about a week?" He paused and right as I was about to speak he cut in. "It's alright if you don't want me to, really! I just want to feel like I'm doing some sort of good for Bella but I completely understand if you don't want me hanging around and..." I cut him off.

"It's fine Emmett. I know Bella would love to have you stay as well."

"Are you sure? I won't be in the way?"

"You won't be in the way."

"Thanks." Emmett smiled and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked us as she returned.

Emmett returned home with us only to get his car so he could go get a few things for this week. Bella was ecstatic when we told her he would stay for a while. It thrilled me to see her so happy and I couldn't deny anything that made her smile like that. I also couldn't deny anything that meant extra protection for Bella. Even if it was for just one week.

**A/N**

**There you have it...A happy chapter envolving Emmett for all you Em lovers out there :) First I would like to explain, Emmett and Edward are having a hard time watching Bella go through what she is going through. They relied on each other knowing that they both had to watch someone they love(Bella) go through something so traumatic. That's all. If someone says they are gay I'll punch you...not really. I guess I could see it, but they aren't. Edward is in love with Bella and Emmett will be with Rose. There will be more of them later too, along with Alice and Jasper. So apart from that, I guess that's all I need to explain. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! It makes me SUPER happy and I'll update like crazy, I'm a sucker for someone asking for an update :)**


	14. For So Long

**A/N**

**Yay, Emmett, Edward, and Bella bonding time! You will see just how much Emmett loves his little sister for their week together and then you will see Edward and Emmett become the brothers they are in Mrs. Meyers books. I'm hoping this chapter will be a little longer for you guys, they are normally pretty short. Sorry. EPOV, as always.**

Emmett left as soon as we arrived back at the house to get his things. Bella and I decided to take a nap, neither one of us got enough sleep and Emmett would be a while before he got back. He wanted to see Rosalie before he came back since he wouldn't get to see her the rest of the week, he said he would be back some time in the late afternoon and it was only ten in the morning.

Bella curled up beside me and I wrapped my arms snuggly around her. I hummed a song softly for what only seemed like a few seconds before I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke alone in bed. I must have slept later than I thought because it was already dark outside. I got out of bed and walked into the guest room. Emmett's things were here but he wasn't in the house. I looked around the house for a note from Bella, but there wasn't one. I checked my phone to see if there was a missed call, there wasn't one. I tried to calm myself by thinking that Emmett and Bella just went out for a while, they would be back. I sighed, sat the phone down on the bedside table and started to walk out of the room when my phone beeped. I walked back and picked it up, it was a number I didn't know.

"Hello?"

"Listen carefully. What do you hear?" A mans voice, one I didn't recognize was on the other line. I heard someone mumbling and then a resounding smack. "You must not have paid attention to my text. I told you not to let your guard down." Jacob. My mind started wheeling a hundred miles a minute. "Now, if you can listen a little more carefully, you might have an idea of about where we are." There was a rustling on the line and then it stopped. Jacobs voice was in the distance when he spoke. "Say goodbye to your lover Bella. I told you not to tell anyone. You just couldn't listen could you?" There was another smack and a whine.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled into the phone.

"Ah. Well you see, Edward..."He snarled my name. "I'm giving you five minutes to find us, get in, and kill me before I kill her. We aren't too far away. Just listen closely." A dial tone replaced Jacobs voice. I was in a panic. I had to find Bella. There was no time to think or breath. I just had to act, now, but I didn't know what to do, where to look, where to go.

My heart was pounding in my chest while Bella's heart beats were numbered if I didn't find where they were. How did he get her from me? She was in my arms, right next to me damn it! How could I not have felt her leaving my grasp? Why didn't I hear her calling for me to help her, which I'm sure she did.

Not now Edward! I scolded myself as I racked my brain for where to look. There isn't time to blame myself yet, I just need to hurry and find her.

As I was running out of my room my phone beeped again. It was Jacob.

"Oh, I forgot. Your friend saw me coming in the house. I admit, he is rather strong. But he lost the battle. You might want to take a look in the guest shower." He hung up on me again. I didn't have time to waste by looking for Emmett. But, God...What do I do? Two peoples lives in my hands in under two minutes. After I glanced at my watch, I ran into the guest bathroom and ripped the shower curtain aside. I stopped breathing. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. There, dead, in the shower was Emmetts body. He was still bleeding profusely from the several gunshot wounds in his chest, head, and stomach.

I felt nauseated and ran out of the room as fast as was possible. No time to stop and panic, I have to find Bella! Just in that moment, with only two minutes left, I heard shuffling above my head. I didn't waste another second. I ran full speed to the stairs and raced up to the room above the bathroom. I grabbed the handle and twisted it...It wouldn't twist all the way.

"Bella!" I screamed and beat on the door.

"It's about time you moron." Jacob said from the other side of the door. "Now get your ass in here and kill me or she dies. You only have..." He paused. "One minute left." I kicked and punched the door with all my might. He had the door barricaded. I couldn't get in.

"Bella! You have to let me in! Get to the door!" I didn't stop hitting the door, I kept up my force. I heard footsteps running towards the door and then a resounding smack and scream and a thud. "Bella! Bella get to this door damn it!" I was crying. I was beyond that, I was sobbing, melting into hysterics. "Get up!" I yelled to her. Hoping with all my might that it would give her the strength to stand and get to the door to let me in. Being within feet from her, knowing in mere seconds, her life could be taken from me. "BELLA!" I screamed for all I was worth.

"Thirty seconds lover boy. You better try harder than that." Jacobs voice was strained. I could tell he was somewhat winded from fighting with Bella. "I do have to admit, she has a good punch...but not good enough."

I ran full speed at the door. The second the door burst open I locked eyes with her...then I heard the gun shot. My eyes widened while my entire body seemed to have died in that one second. Only one more second later I had Jacob pinned to the ground, the gun on the opposite side of the room.

"Seems you're a little late Romeo." Jacob grinned. I grabbed his throat and slammed his head into the floor. "Shame isn't it?" His voice was raspy from me blocking his airway. "Only a few seconds earlier and it would have been you instead of her." I slammed his head into the floor again. "I thought..." He tried to take a deep breath. "I thought you would have gotten in. It was a trap...I was going to lure you in then kill you, take her off and have my way with her. Too bad though. You just had to send my plan to hell didn't you? Couldn't you have made it a few seconds earlier? I really wanted that second time with her." He tried to laugh but was instantly cut off with my fist breaking his nose.

I pulled my arm back and hit him again. I couldn't stop myself, I kept pulling back and kept hitting him. Blood was dripping off him and onto the floor.

"YOU BASTARD!" I bellowed out as I pulled back and hit him one last time with every bit of strength, every ounce of force I could possibly muster. I had blocked his airway for so long and caused him to shed so much blood that he died right in the grasp of my hand. I let go of my hold on his throat and his head fell back hitting the floor with a thump. I kicked him aside and my gaze fell upon Bella.

"B...Bella?" I crawled over to her limp, bruised and bleeding body. She looked so much like she did the first night I saw her in the E.R. "Bella?" I whispered as softly as before. I grabbed her body, more gentle than what I would if I held a new born baby, and pulled her into my embrace.

I ran one hand through her knotted hair, looking down on her while my tears covered her face. "Bella...You...You can't do this to me. Please." I knew she was alive, barely. But nothing I could do would save her. "I'm so sorry." I whimpered into her hair as I rocked her. "Can you hear me?" I pulled back gently to look at her. She nodded faintly, so faintly I wasn't even sure she really did. "I love you. Bella I love you so much. I can't live without you. Don't leave me, I'm begging you." My voice was barely above a whisper. Someone across the room wouldn't have heard me.

She squeezed the hand I was holding ever so gently and a very faint smile crossed her lips. "Love...y..." Her body lost any form of movement and her full weight was now in my arms. I shook her gently.

"Bella. You can't do this." I shook her a little more. "Bella stop it. Get up. We...We need to leave now Bella." My voice was cracking the whole time. I'm not sure if I was thinking the words or if I was actually saying them. "Bella, get up." I was whimpering like a small child. I didn't care. I had no shame at this point. The only woman I've ever loved was lying lifeless in my arms. "BELLA!"

"EDWARD!" I was jolted and hit something hard. I looked up and my Bella was looking down at me. Tears immediately started flowing and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I instantly pulled Bella down to me and she fell on top of me wrapping her arms around me. "Edward?!" I just whimpered into her neck, holding her close to my body for all I was worth. "It's okay Edward. I'm here. It was just a dream." Her hands were wrapped around me, awkwardly because of how we were positioned, wherever we were. She started to pull away but I cried out and held her tighter. "Edward, let's just get back on the bed okay, you fell off. Come on." She said soothingly but I wouldn't loosen my hold on her. I didn't know if this was heaven or hell, a trick or truth but I wasn't going to chance it and let her out of my arms. I felt her warm lips press against my cheek and I softened my crying slightly. It was very comforting being able to feel how warm she was. She couldn't really be dead, could she? Or does that mean I am too?

After what seemed like days, I stopped crying hysterically. I still had tears running down my face and I still had my arms tightly around her, my love. The woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with...If I even still have a life.

"Edward?" Bella whispered softly into my ear.

"Hm?"

"I'm not leaving you. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I tightened my grip. I was instantly reminded of how Bella reacted her first night here. "Don't you trust me?" I was shocked by her question. I thought for a moment. With a lot of sheer power to command my muscles, I loosened my grip a tiny amount. "It's okay. Just trust me." I loosened my grip a fraction more. "Let's just move to the bed, alright? I promise you can hold me as long as you want." I tightened my arms at the thought of her moving away, but once I thought about her asking if I trusted her, I loosened my grip all the way, allowing my hands to fall by my side. "Come on." She didn't break contact with me while she stood. She had her arm around my waist trying to pull me up. I stood and she wrapped her other arm around me. I did the same and pulled her into my body. She looked up at me and smiled but I couldn't smile back. I was afraid this was an illusion. She just pulled one arm from behind me to my chest and pushed me back until my knees hit the bed. When I started to fall back, she wrapped her arm back around me and fell with me. "I always keep my promises." She told me as she curled up into my side. There was a long moment of silence while I just ran my hands across her face and studied her. I memorized everything I could about her until I was satisfied. "Do you want to tell me about the dream?" I looked into her eyes and saw reassurance there. "You don't have to tell me. It's alright."

"I'm not sure it was a dream." My voice sounded odd since I hadn't spoken for a while. "How do I know that _this_ isn't the dream?" She smiled at me and shifted herself so her face was even with mine. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to mine. My body instantly relaxed and melted into her kiss. My hands went to her hair and pulled her closer to me as one of her arms tightened around me and her other hand went to my cheek. She rubbed soothing circles onto my skin while our lips moved in perfect synchronization. She pulled back and looked into my eyes and I couldn't help when my breath caught at the sight of the love that was pouring from that one look.

"That's how you know this isn't a dream." She pressed her lips softly to mine once more and then pulled back to look at me again. All of reality came flooding back to me. It really was just a dream, a very realistic dream. I pulled her to me and sobbed softly into her hair. Just the thought of losing her, being the one that couldn't save her...It was a pain far worse than any I've experienced. What if she was ever taken from me? What if I never got the chance to tell her how much I cared for her?

"Bella...I love you." I looked into her eyes and was surprised to see no trace of fear, hesitation, or any tension whatsoever. "God I love you." I pulled her into another kiss and I felt her smile beneath my lips.

"I've waited to hear that for so long."

**A/N**

**Yay. There you go. Yes, it was a dream. Hope it was realistic. Let me know what you thought about it...but don't be too harsh, I'm sensitive. Thank you to Azalea, I know this chapter needed a lot of work, so thanks for all of it! Emmett will be back, no fears. This was just a good place to stop. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
